


soft sides

by bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)



Series: bugs and poltergeists [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer
Summary: simon has a soft side, and gary gets to experience it.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Series: bugs and poltergeists [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720633
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	soft sides

**Author's Note:**

> gay gay gay gay g
> 
> also this is my 69th work. nice.

He’s warm. And it’s comforting. 

Gary Sanderson feels rather safe like this, cuddled up in his partner’s arms, his eyes closed, feeling the taller man’s fingers combing through his hair. It’s cold, even with the blankets covering them, but the warmth the other man provides feels safe and soothing. 

With a soft hum, the hand moves from his hair to his jaw, tipping his chin up and getting Gary to smile as Simon Riley looks down at him, looking as tired and worn out as ever, but with a soft little smile on his face. 

“Hey, bug.” Simon murmured, and kissed Gary’s forehead, then drew him back into his arms, nuzzling the top of his head and moving his hand back to Gary’s hair, petting him quietly. 

Sighing approvingly, Gary nuzzled in close, burying his face against Simon’s chest, smiling to himself as Simon gave him a soft squeeze, continuing to pet through his hair softly.

_This is a bit uncharacteristic for him,_ Gary mused softly to himself, taking a moment to think. _Simon isn’t a very soft person, very rough and harsh. And yet…_

“Hey, Simon?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” Gary said, tilting his head back to look up at Simon, watching a warm smile bloom across the lieutenant’s face. 

“I love you too.” Simon said, voice fond and warm, and he kissed Gary’s forehead again. 

Smiling, and with his face flushed lightly, Gary nuzzled back into Simon’s chest, and finished his thought. 

_I guess he has a soft side after all._

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr !! running-mazes  
> come say hi or give me prompts !!


End file.
